The Singing Technician
by FexGoneHavoc
Summary: Peridot felt hesitant to continue, but she was eager to prove herself that simple talents such as singing can be performed by rough voices like hers. / Lapidot, one-shot, song-fic!/


**Halt! Before you continue, I recommend listening to "Exploration No. 5" by Reese Lansangan, which was the song inspired to make this one-shot. :D**

 _Peridot_ \+ **Lapis** = _**Both**_

"Personally, I think Android is better."

Pearl stopped her act of digging through a toolbox and looked up at her companion in slight surprise. "What? Why?"

Lapis shrugged, eyes still glued to the bundles of wires she was trying to untangle. "You get full control of your phone, and it's easier to maneuver. IPhones are a bit too strict I guess."

"That's because they're programmed with high security systems," Pearl stated as-a-matter-of-factly, picking up random objects from the tool case on her lap to see if she got the right one. "iOS devices are built for maximum protection. I say they're much better."

Lapis snorted. "Maximum protection my ass. It's no fun if you can't download apps from other stores. I need my APKs."

Pearl raised a thin brow at her. "Isn't that a form of stealing?"

"It's not if it's free."

"Riigght," she drawled, eyeing the woman with cobalt blue hair for a moment before going back to rummage on the tool box.

It had been a rather early morning arriving at the warehouse (restructured from a building that was once a barn), something Pearl would take a routine to do. Her time spent there would usually be working on some sort of complex device or simple repairs, with the help of one of her experienced friends during occasions. It was an enjoyable custom she had grown to love, as it was a progressive thing to do on her free time.

Currently, Garnet had requested if she would care to implement a contraption that would light up multiple displays of fireworks this coming end of year, which was in two months. With the addition of lessening the volume when firing them. It sounded strenuous and inconvenient at first, but Pearl never denied a challenge.

Today, to her amusement, Lapis had decided to tag along and join her, even if the teen had no interest in such things. She guessed that the woman had nothing else to do until her break with Peridot.

Pearl huffed in annoyance when she wasn't able to find the tool necessary for the role, and set aside the tool kit rather harshly on the table. The act created a vibration, causing Lapis to look at her and raise a brow.

Without looking back, the blue-haired woman reached for something behind her, and somehow able to snatched a miniature flat-head screwdriver, tossing it swiftly at Pearl afterwards. "You could've just asked."

Pearl caught it, although it bounced on her palm the first try. "Thanks," she muttered.

She pointed the small tool on a tight screw underneath a broken radio, then carefully twisted it until it fell on the metal table with a soft 'clink'. Three screws soon followed as Pearl removed the lid, revealing various tiny parts pressed against each other. She sighed deeply, this was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought.

Beside her, Lapis sat slouched on a stool, boredly pulling out wires from the bundle individually. She had them coiled together in groups, ranging from thick and thin, to a selection of color coded ones, all layed out on the table. It was an impressive sight.

Pearl released a small smile, eyeing the other girl's work approvingly. "You should come by and help me sometime. I could use some extra hands in arranging all the equipment."

Suddenly, just as she finished her statement, a loud clashing sound came joining in, making both of them jump out of their seats. Literally.

Pearl clutched her chest, staring at the large pile of metal and wood that fell in front of them with wide eyes. She let her rapid heartbeat decrease as she took slow and deep breathes.

Lapis, who instinctively crouched under the table, let out a short laugh. "Maybe next time. My help seems to be needed here often," she joked.

After recovering herself, Pearl's once startled and shocked face turned into an expression of fury and annoyance. "That darn raccoon is at it again! I thought for sure I latched up those windows," she angrily swore as she began to walk over the huge rubble, one hand holding the screwdriver like a weapon. "Ohh you little pest, I'm going to terminate you once and for all!"

Lapis watched with amusement at her friend who began doing a series of kicks and stabs at a furry red animal hiding within the mess. Pearl's foot had hit something hard, and heard the hissing curse that followed, she chuckled.

She took out her phone, her brows rising slightly at the time. Standing up, she called out to the other woman, who had now gone chasing her little adversary. "I'm gonna head out now Pearl! Make sure not to break any bones while you're at it! And if that does happen, give Peridot a ring instead. She has a car."

Pearl did a backwards wave at her, indicating that she had heard.

Stepping out of the makeshift warehouse, Lapis made her way to the nearest mechanical shop.

…

The building was rather quiet inside, a large contrast to when she first came here. Nerds and professionals of all shapes and sizes use to bustle around the busy hallways going about their business. Now Lapis realized it felt creepy feeling the odd silence of the empty corridors.

It was a Sunday after all.

She began her search for a particular nerd, looking left and right to see if she was behind one of the large tables.

"Peridot?" she called, voice echoing through the walls. Even when no one was around to hear, she felt reluctant to shout.

"Here, Peri Peri Peri," she poked her head to an open room, then retreated when nothing was there. "Come out, come out! It's time for lunch."

A distant shuffle of something being moved responded to her voice, and as she gathered up a little courage to face whatever that was, Lapis took slow steps toward the direction where it came from.

Her footsteps quietly resonated through the wide hallway as she passed various offices and mysterious rooms. There were pictures and portraits pinned on the white walls, including tall potted plants placed on either end of the tiled path. Lapis guessed that the flora display was artificial, and silently criticized the framed drawings that hung failed to blend in the colors and hues. She paid them no interested look and continued forward.

Another sound caught her attention, somewhat of a strum, and it was near. Her pace quickened as it got louder.

After a couple of steps, the strumming gradually softened, so she backtracked a few paces until she was faced with a door. It was coming in there, no doubt, and as Lapis peered through the small rectangular glass, she finally found her.

All she could see was Peridot's back, sitting on some sort of broken machine with a strange object on her lap. Lapis squinted. It was a guitar.

Holding back a snort, she opened the door, which thankfully made no sound, and stood there inside for a moment, listening to the rather catchy strumming as Peridot's slightly shaking voice filled the room.

 _I think I like long conversations_

 _Amusing observations_

 _It's the single best combination for me_

Peridot felt hesitant to continue, but she was eager to prove herself that simple talents such as singing can be performed by rough voices like hers.

 _Let's talk about the deep and endless ocean_

 _Hey, what's your favorite crustacean?_

 _We can go on and on_

 _Until we fall asleep_

' _Cause this is how things start_

Her strumming grew louder, feeling some confidence build up inside her as she sang.

 _A thunderbolt through the heart_

 _When we do what we do_

 _I wanna whisper to you when the whole world shouts_

 _Find the things that you're about_

 _It won't be hard_

 _It won't be hard_

 _If you would like to start_

Steven had long ago taught her how to play a guitar, though she was using his ukulele at first. It surprised her that the basic skill required to master it was coordination, something easy enough for a multitasker to accomplish. It fascinated her to see the young man's determined eyes to aid her at such things, after being told that everyone should have music vested in their life.

Peridot was grateful. Being a fast learner like she was, she brushed her fingers on the strings effortlessly like a professional.

 _I tell you I like going in explorations_

 _Recounting scenes in animation_

 _How we wish our aspirations would grow wings_

 _Let's talk about all our strange fascinations_

 _Or what we hate, our admiration_

 _For aliens and languages and things_

 _This is how things start_

Peridot sang the chorus better than she did earlier, having no care at all that her voice fell out of tune in some notes. To her, it felt good to just let the words out melodically without anyone judging, to feel the soft air come in and out of her lungs at every syllable, and to feel the vibrating strings beneath her fingers. This must be what if felt like to sing.

No wonder Steven seemed to enjoy it.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, a sign Peridot knew all too well that someone was watching. She slowed her strumming, but didn't stop.

Then she heard faint footsteps and tensed. Someone was definitely there, and close. But if she were quiet enough maybe they'll think she was repairing the broken refrigerator she was sitting on.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw a blur of blue. Turning her head slowly, she saw none other than Lapis watching her with amusement.

The technician's eyes widened, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to stop her little performance. Lapis sat next to her, a soft and loving smile plastered on her face.

Peridot could not- and would not- tear her eyes away at the beauty in front of her. Her voice faltered, slipping on the lyrics. But the expression Lapis gave her was encouraging, nodding at her to keep going and sing.

And so Peridot did.

 _Now I would like to go_

 _Where our feet will go_

 _Only you would know the way_

 _When we start our plans_

 _Let me take your hands_

 _And we'll make something that rhymes with adventure_

 _Are you down to start one big adventure with me?_

 _With me?_

Lapis chuckled at the slight pitch Peridot made at the last, making the latter blush a little from embarrassment. Being with the other woman often made her feel nervous, behaving way differently from when she was with other people. It was as if every little thing she does Lapis would call her cute and snort at her silly actions. She was constantly called cute, which in the end made her flush at each harmless compliment.

She had nearly forgotten that the song was not over, too occupied in locking her gaze with the girl beside her. Peridot intended to end it right here, the vibrations on the instrument slowly fading, but it seemed that Lapis was not going to let it happen.

And sang.

 **I tell you I like breaking your concentration**

 **Just to say out loud my speculation**

 **About the worlds**

 **That spin beyond our atmosphere**

 **You get my less than normal disposition**

 **And this puts me in an obligation**

 **To like you just for being here**

Lapis shifted closer and leaned to the point where their faces were mere inches apart, and whispered the next line in her ear. "Just for being here."

Peridot laughed wholeheartedly, suddenly feeling giddy and light, like all her burdens were lifted out of her life. She plucked and strummed her guitar with childish enthusiasm, an adorable grin on her face.

 _Oh 'cause this is how things start_

 _A thunderbolt through the heart_

 **When we do what we do**

 **I wanna whisper to you when the whole world shouts -**

 _Find the things that you're about_

 _ **It won't be hard**_

 _ **It won't be hard**_

Both their voices filled the room with melody and harmony, grins exchanged with one another. Never before had Peridot experienced this kind of sensation, a feeling she couldn't quite decipher. She felt cheerful, untroubled, and carefree. If this is what it felt like to sing, then she would definitely do it more often.

But it felt more enjoyable to do it with company, someone who would sing with her through it all, and so Peridot was ever glad that it was Lapis – who was tapping on the metal surface underneath them to the beat. Undoubtedly, the blue-haired girl's voice had more potential than hers, but somehow she was not at all discouraged. Instead, it motivated her to do even better in the future.

 _ **It won't be hard**_

 _ **It won't be hard**_

 _ **If you would like to start**_

As the last note faded into the room, Lapis stood up and clapped her hands with enthusiasm. "That was amazing, Dot! I didn't know you could sing! And you played the guitar very well, too. I'm so proud of you!"

"Heh, well," Peridot blushed, setting down her instrument and stood up, "I couldn't. Just thought I'd give it a try. You were pretty great at it, too, albeit much better."

She threw her arms over the smaller girl's frame and pulled her into a hug. "Well you did an excellent performance. You have officially made lil' Lappy very proud. I say we should honor this day with a celebration!" Lapis declared.

"Oh?" Peridot said, laughing at how excited the woman was. "What are we going to do then?"

Lapis let go of the embrace, but with one arm draped around Peridot's shoulders, the other pointing somewhere beyond their location. "To Big Donut!"

"But we go there nearly all the time."

"We never actually went _inside_ , Peridot."

"Good point."

"Well then," Lapis said, removing her arm on the technician's shoulder to hold her hand, "it's settled. I'll buy you that glazed donut you've always been staring at every time we pass by their display. Sound good?"

It sounded way better than she could've put it. Although her thoughts were filled not by her favorite treat, but by the feeling of a warm hand attached to her smaller one. Odd how this same hand had avoided such intimate contact, tucked away within pockets to be refrained of being touched, but that was years ago. And Peridot was glad that she had held it, for this simple act of affection had bloomed their relationship into something more.

And by something more, those hands have not only touched her own, but her entire being as well.

Lapis seemed to have guessed that her brief silence indicated one of reluctance, so she looked at her with a worried expression. "Perdiot? It's okay if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion."

Peridot shook her head softly, blinking her way out from sudden memories, and returned Lapis' gaze. "No no, it's fine! It actually sounds pretty terrific!" She gave the taller woman's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lapis smiled, that rare kind of smile she use to make showing all her white teeth. She had done that more often, now. Oh how things have changed. "Shall we, then?"

In returned, Peridot sent her a child-like grin, bringing the hand up to her lips and gave it a kiss.

"We shall."

 **Shout out to my friend Alyssa for helping me with dialogue and for giving me some ideas to finish this! If you read the whole thing all the way down here, then I praise you man! :D**

 **And thank you once again to you mysterious reader! For giving this story a shot even though there are probably better stories to read than this :3. It may not be the best, but I am striving to improve!**

 **As always, see you all in the next post! It might be sometime soon, but I have something planned for the future. ;)**


End file.
